It could have been you
by siu-saidh
Summary: Set ten years later, after Waleran and William died but before the fourteen year later transition. Richard/Elisabeth romance, fluff, angst etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:** (in this chapter) Richard, Elisabeth.

**Pairing:** Richard/Elisabeth.

**Genre: **Romance, fluff, light angst.

**Rating:** M for mentions of violence, sexual violence and rape. The rape isn't described, it's just mentioned.

**Overview:** Set ten years later, after Waleran and William died but before the fourteen year later transition. Elisabeth would be 25ish and Richard would be 32ish. Elisabeth previously believed William rendered her unable to bear children, but will soon realise after her marriage to Richard that William was the one who was unable to conceive a child with her. But despite Elisabeth's astounding strength, Richard and Elisabeth's relationship will be difficult due to the pain both of them have felt over the years (spans several chapters). I know I need more dialogue in my fanfics, but I'm trying!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TPOTE. It bengs to Ken Follet and starz.

The castle had been returned to it's former glory. As the true Earl of Siring, Richard had put a special effort into making sure it stood strong over the small but impressive landscape. He had been working on regaining the Earldom since he was sixteen years old, and now sixteen years later he was finally able to touch the stone with his hands and call it home again. He had changed over the past few months, too. His hair was short again and he'd grown a light but well trimmed beard. His white and red surcoat was replaced with fine but simpe tunics. That selfish streak in him had been diluted a little – not fully, but he was only a man and it was only a suspected trait after all that had befallen him. The half-ear was always visible – he said he wanted it to be a reminder to himself and them all of the Hell that William Hamleigh had put everyone through. He said it kept them strong, and made them thankful for what they had.

Aliena had told Elisabeth what William had done to her. Even on the night that Aliena had found her, she had seen the look in her eyes. Richard had been held down, made to watch as his sister was raped. That had been the night he'd first killed a man. He'd cried when Aliena had told him to do it. But he'd swung the sword down and cut the man's head off. When he and the people of Kingsbridge had stormed the castle with her, she'd seen how he killed with regret. The fierce, animalistic contortion to his features when he had killed Walter…it had reminded her of William. But she knew she had to tell herself not all men were like like him.

She watched Richard now, as she sat on the stone floor of the solar, picking through skeins of wool. Richard and Aliena had been kind enough to take her in, and support her. The walls of this place held pain for her, but Richard gave the castle a different energy. He was strong willed, a little sharp tongued and self-centred but she had seen the way he was with children, and how tender he could be. He was sitting at a table, a hand roughly laced into his brown hair. His tunic was open at the neck and dark chest hair peeked through. His other hand was stained with ink from his letter writing, and he mumbled to himself absently. An ache crept into her belly and he loins, and a bright blush caught her cheeks. Despite herself, she coughed and began to gather the wool quickly. This couldn't happen. The last Earl of Shiring had nearly been enough to make her jump from the battlements. Despite Richard's vastly different personality and morals, the idea of being attracted ti him scared her.

Richard looked up from his work ad frowned **"Elisabeth…?"** his mouth turned down when he frowned.

**"Sorry My Lord, I was just sorting through all this wool. Aliena bundled me with it and I have to go and find her and…"** she hesitated, and then curtsied quickly, clutching the dyed wool to her chest like a child, and nearly ran from the room. Outside, she heard Richard make a confused, sort of grunting sound. She pushed her back against the cold stone of a wall, and sighed. No man was ever getting down there again, no man would ever be inside her again as long as she lived. She wouldn't let herself succumb to anything for this new Earl.


	2. Chapter 2

Elisabeth's POV next, and why she has decided upon...what she's decided upon. Rated M for her mentioning William being horrible. Most other chapters will be the same. And I know that I need to check for typos more before I upload things, I'll get better :3

"**A nunnery? No...no, Elisabeth. You are safe here, and you know you are always welcome"** Richard's brow was knit, the edges of his mouth turned down. They were in the courtyard, and it was cold. The wind bit at Elisabeth's cheeks, making them red. She clutched the sable furs to herself and looked up at him with fierce blue eyes. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay here. With him. He reached out a hand, touched her arm gently. She pulled it away and gave him an accusing look.

"**It's the only peace I will get. I can't get rid of his taste in my mouth here. If I join the cloister, I will wash him clean. He's all over me, I can still feel him...feel him inside me. The room of your retainer, was his room. I can't walk past it without...it's like I can still smell his wine rotted breath and sweat in the stone. I need to leave, there is nothing good here for me, I do no good for you here..."** she was shaking, but not from the cold, or from fear.

Richard listened to her and watched as her eyes threatened tears, but didn't shine with them. He frowned, and reached out to touched her again, but she jerked back and then walked away. Her hair was almost white in the colder seasons, and it clung to the dark of the furs.

If only she knew that he would do anything to keep her safe. After they had taken back the castle, he had wanted to wrap his arms around her and feel her warmth fuse with his. William may not have violated him, may not have scarred him inside and out, but he knew the man sullied everything he touched and it could never be scrubbed away.

He shouted after her **"We make new memories, Elisabeth! This was my home before it was his! I was...I was **_**born**_** here! He took everything else from me, he won't take my memories! He won't take yo – he won't drive you from this place again!"** he made a dry choking sound, his fists clenched at his sides, his teeth grit. If she joined a nunnery, he would never get her back.


End file.
